


The King & The Wizard/王與魔法師

by dreamdeath



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫在前面<br/>＊內有BL描寫，不適者慎入<br/>＊NC17糟糕注意<br/>＊Harry沒死設定，短篇小段子為主</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NO.1

一個再平常不過的早晨，這是坐落於英國倫敦薩佛街的Kingsman裁縫店。

「Merlin你知道嗎！」  
穿著合身西裝的青年沒預警地闖入後勤辦公室，有些浮躁地嚷嚷著。  
「Eggsy你來匯報進度？」  
手裡拿著平板，正站在巨大玻璃面版前操作儀器的男人頭也沒抬。  
「監視目標從兩天前除了吃就是睡，上等牛排和高級紅酒過著和豬一樣的生活，相較之下我窩在小破車裡啃乾麵包窮酸了不知多少倍。」只見褐髮的年輕騎士眉頭緊擰，嘴裡碎唸著還不忘揮舞雙手以表達自己的情緒。  
因為任務委屈了幾天，Eggsy好不容易逮著機會藉著定期匯報地時間將滿腹的牢騷一股腦宣洩出來。

然而站在一旁的魔法師像是沒聽見似地自動過濾無意義的噪音，「好我知道了，你可以出去了。」只是衝青年擺了擺手，手上紀錄的動作沒有停下。

 

望著Merlin再熟悉不過的反應Eggsy也不奇怪，琥珀色的眼珠轉了轉，嘴角在男人沒見著的角度扯開一抹壞笑。  
「我說……Harry這也太不小心了吧，在如此明顯的位置留下痕跡。」說著，邊伸手在頸根處比劃。

好不容易，這回青年總算是成功吸引了魔法師的注意力。  
只見高壯的男人將目光自平板移開，抬眸直視現任的Galahad看了半晌，再慢騰騰地低下頭試圖在自己瞧不見的領口處找出一絲端倪。

 

正所謂識時務者為俊傑，得到了滿意的效果，是非之地自然是不能久留。

「那麼Merlin我就先走了。來JB，我們走。」  
連忙招呼自家小夥伴，青年騎士緊抿著唇試圖壓下不住上揚的嘴角，縱使如此，語句中仍是透出滿滿的笑意，「還有就是，我剛剛開了個小玩笑。」門板闔上的聲響恰好與最後一個尾音重疊。

聞言，瞳孔瞬間縮放。  
自知被耍弄的Kingsman魔法師沉默地望著已然空無一人的辦公室，沒有咆哮也沒有憤怒，只是一臉平淡地推了推鼻樑上的鏡架，重新將注意力放回手中的平板──也許倫敦的任務太過輕鬆，記得有個任務是在剛果來著。  
為期一個月的任務，也許年輕的Galahad會理解動物與人類終究有別，免得總像猴子似的毛毛躁躁。

＊

初來乍到  
各方面都還很陌生 希望可以陸續摸熟www


	2. NO.2

或快或慢的鍵盤聲形成一曲別有風味的節奏，Kingsman首席軍需官的辦公室內除了琳瑯滿目的電子設備以外，僅有兩把椅子，一把自然是Merlin專屬，而另一把則在訪客身下。

兩手搭在交疊的腿上，低垂著眉眼，現任的Galahad總有辦法將一把再普通不過的辦公椅坐出高級沙發的氣勢。  
打從進門開始便被冷落的男人終於不甘寂寞，低喚：「Merlin。」  
「Yes？」  
「Merlin。」又一聲。  
「……」  
「Mycroft。」  
第三回，不堪其擾的的魔法師終於抬起頭，翡翠色的眸瞳望向閒坐一旁的騎士語氣有些無奈：「Harry別用那個名字。」

真好、終於轉過來了。  
心頭喟嘆著，Kingsman歷任以來最長任期的Galahad衝不悅的男人眨了眨眼，「這裡只有我們兩個。」努著嘴一臉無辜。  
「你知道那會讓我想到某個特務頭子。」取下鏡架，伸手捏了捏眉心緩和長時間使用電腦的不適。

「某些時候你喜歡的。」  
「你也說了那是某些時候。」  
重新轉過辦公椅，魔法師收回落在男人身上的目光，毫不留情地開口趕人：「我記得你明天有任務不用去準備嗎？」  
「我已經準備好了。」  
「去找點事做，什麼都好。因為你們的任務，沒見後勤都忙瘋了嗎。」擺了擺手，揚高的聲調不難聽出有些躁動，向來好脾氣的Merlin只有在男人面前才會有沉穩以外的情緒。  
「你還沒和我說。」  
「說什麼？」十指飛快地在鍵盤跳躍，沒分給已經走到身旁的男人一些目光。  
「祝我好運。」

喀一聲，只見前一刻還如蝶般靈活的動作驟然停止。  
揚起腦袋，鏡片後的綠眸直勾勾對上Harry噙著笑意的眼梢，「抱歉我忘了。」無意識推了推鏡架，首席軍需官的面上寫著愧疚。

 

「祝你好運，我總是與你同在。」  
起身吻上男人的唇，輾磨在唇齒間的低聲呢喃近乎虔誠。  
這是打從後勤人員還要隨同騎士出任務時候便延續至今的習慣，當時Merlin還不是Merlin，菜鳥後勤跟著雖然年輕卻已是傳奇的Galahad四處奔波。  
經歷一次次或許容易或許危險的任務，也可能是吊橋效應，年齡相仿的兩人就在一次意外滾上了床，有了頭一回往後似乎一切便順理成章，肉體相熨貼時的激情與刺激成了每一回任務結束後的宣洩管道。

「之後的回來再繼續。」  
「你有足夠的時間可以想想這次你想換哪個位置。」  
「很值得期待。」  
揚起嘴角，粗框眼鏡後的眸底燃著不甚清明的火光。

 

＊

啊哈哈小段子什麼的莫名奇妙就擼出來了啊ｗｗｗ  
聽到今天生生和我說要在梅林受安定的我好開心！！！！！

話說Merlin的名字在電影裡沒有正式出現  
不過我默認了Eggsy在下飛機時候喊的那聲Mycroft啊www  
偷偷的加了BBC的梗進來RYY


	3. NO.3

「Eggsy和我說你穿機師服很性感。」  
就是這麼一句話，簡單而直白地解釋了為什麼Kingsman的首席軍需官會早早結束手邊的工作回到座落於肯辛頓的宅邸。  
換下千篇一律的羊呢毛衣和襯衫，取出收在衣櫃深處的墨色西裝，正如男人所預期，扣上最後一個釦子撫平衣襬的同時傳來開門聲。

「Merlin你在嗎？後勤部說你今天提早下班，怎麼──……」話還沒說完，意料外的景象讓Kingsman的王就這麼半張著嘴，傻愣了兩秒鐘。  
量身訂做的機師服襯得男人益發挺拔，頎長的腿包裹在墨色西裝褲內，Harry腦中浮現的是以往他們盤在自己腰間是多麼熱辣的場景。

「有什麼需要我為您效勞嗎？」  
「是因為我嗎？」  
望著面露得意的男人，Merlin眉頭一挑反問道：「你說呢。」  
「的確和Eggsy說的一樣，機師服穿在你身上驚人得性感。」  
將公事包和鮮少離身的黑傘隨手擱在一旁，三兩步上前，一把攬住身材較自己壯實的男人往懷裡帶，下頷抵在肩窩的位置，將嘴唇湊得極近低聲呢喃：「我開始嫉妒Eggsy看過這樣的你。」

「你還沒交代為什麼會和你的騎士談到這個，而且性感不是Eggsy的原話吧。」  
「他說你很帥氣，還順便和我抱怨你不讓他碰你的槍。」  
「我的衝鋒槍除了我誰都不讓碰。」  
任由男人大狗似地將鼻尖往自己頸側磨蹭，悶哼出聲，愛槍成痴的魔法師語帶得意。  
「沒關係，我對另一把比較有興趣……」  
衝Merlin曖昧一笑，現任亞瑟王的眸底滿是若有所指的光采。

下一秒只聞砰一聲，高壯的軍需官整個人被猛地推抵在牆上，外套釦子早在不知什麼時候被解開，襯衫的衣擺高高撩起，露出一節穠纖合度足夠任何男女垂涎的完美腰線。  
在腹肌來回游移的手掌很快便不甘於此，順著褲襠一路而下，直到覆上腿間的物事，有一下沒一下的揉捏，撩撥的意味大過情慾的衝動。

四目相對，多年以來的默契讓兩人毋須言語便在同個瞬間吻上彼此，舌尖追逐著糾纏著爭奪主導權，唇齒並用，直到一方因為缺氧而率先鬆口，這個吻或許不過甜蜜，卻足夠熱辣。  
全身的好戰因子被挑起，淺褐色的瞳孔暗了暗，就這麼定定盯著男人瞧了半晌，沒來由地，Harry如是說道：「我有和你說過你真是個魔法師嗎？」

鼻尖相抵，僅只稍稍拉開距離的唇瓣在說話的當兒免不了帶來若有似無的觸碰，呼出口的熱息，像是搔弄在心口的羽毛般引人期待。  
目光不受控制地膠著在對方那雙瀲豔著水光的薄唇，細框眼鏡後的綠眸一斂，抓準了時機一個欺身便攫了正著。  
「因為我是Merlin……」  
伴隨著唾沫翻攪的曖昧水澤聲，輾磨在唇舌之間的語句不甚清明。  
「那我的魔法師願意再完成我一個願望嗎？」  
「哼嗯？」  
拉長了鼻音，男人瞇著眼像極了午後太陽下的雄獅，帶有槍繭的指腹摩挲過肌膚所帶來的刺激顯然很是受用。

「你平常就在想這些？」  
聽聞男人附在耳邊說了些什麼，Merlin一頓，笑睨著眼前面色雲淡風輕的男人揶揄道。  
也不反駁，只是接著追問：「所以親愛的魔法師，你說我這個小小的願望會不會實現呢？」慾望被撩起，顯然此時的亞瑟王更關心吵嘴皮以外的事兒。  
「行、怎麼不行呢。」  
褲頭被挑開，男人作亂的手掌早已潛入其中與半勃起的柱身做親密接觸，瞇著眼低喘，「樂意為吾王效勞。」就是聰明如Merlin也想不到拒絕的理由。

 

外套在兩人跌跌撞撞著進房以前便落在不知何處，完美的溫莎結被扯開，襯衫高高撩至胸口，褪下的西褲連著底褲鬆垮垮地掛在左膝處，被摁倒在大床上的男人散發出與平日拘謹迥異的誘惑風情。  
寬肩窄臀、胸肌、腹肌甚至是人魚線Kingsman的首席軍需官一樣也不缺，線條晰卻不過於誇張，男人裸露出的精實身材就是現役騎士也自嘆不如。  
碎吻落在下腹處的凹壑，沿著腹肌一路吮啃向上，直到張口銜住胸前的淺色顆粒，舌尖或打轉或舔舐，最後滿意地瞧見男性並不突出的乳頭因為一番折騰而輕微腫脹充血，唾沫殘下的晶亮水光在燈光下異常淫靡。

「來吧，先給你來一發？」  
舔了舔唇角，曲膝蹭上鼓起男人的褲檔，伸手覆上自己的胸膛笑道：「我說，男人的胸部真的不會太小嗎？更別說還這麼硬。」  
「夠大了。」  
說著，邊將自己委屈在底褲內的慾望釋放出來，「比起實質上的感受這講求的是視覺和心靈的刺激。」雙膝分立，以跨騎的姿勢跪在男人腹部，脹大的硬物正好抵在軍需官的唇邊。  
沒待對方說些什麼，探出口的舌尖溫順地舔上肉刃的蕈狀頂端，屬於男體的氣味鋪面而來。  
縱使腦後疊了兩個枕頭這個動作仍舊不怎麼舒服，但這並不影響男人做口活的專注程度，溫熱的舌面重重撫過柱身上頭突起的脈紋，沒預警地猛然一吸，只聞褐髮的前騎士悶哼著加重喘息，馬眼滲出的濁液帶了點苦澀。

「得了得了，再吸都要出來了，我的願望都還沒達成呢。」拇指為男人拭去殘留在唇角的液體，Harry語調染著笑意。  
「那還等什麼，你不是把潤滑液都給塗上了……」  
帶著前一刻還在嘴中逞凶的物事摁上自己的胸口。

兩手抓握著男人厚實的胸膛狠力揉捏，向自己嵌在中央的凹陷處來回抽送的性器不住擠壓，雖說不如女性豐滿柔軟，但極富彈性的觸感卻是別有風味，足夠勾起Harry Hart隱藏在紳士外表下的全數嗜虐因子。  
Merlin足夠強大也足夠壯實，這是能夠與自己並肩毋須小心呵護的夥伴，亦是能夠承受自己為所欲為的存在，想讓那健康的麥色肌膚留下專屬的烙印，吻痕、齒印，甚至是性器粗魯摩擦而產生的紅痕。

相熨貼的部位傳來屬於另一人的脈搏和情動，來回摩擦帶起的高溫像火燒似的直向周身蔓延，匯聚在下腹的熱流不住留竄，胯間的物事在無人招呼的情況下卻翹得老高，一時間，Merlin甚至生出或許自己的胸口是另一種性器的錯覺。  
「哈、啊Merlin……」  
鄰近高潮之際，只見褐髮的男人仰著脖子加快抽插的頻率，喉結翻滾著吐出低啞的呢喃。  
抓準了時機，Merlin猛地挺身拉下男人的頸項，恰好以吻緘封未傳出口的粗吼，下一秒鐘，熱燙的液體遍灑整個胸膛，甚至有些濺上軍需官的面頰，襯得紅腫的唇瓣分外可口。

粉色的舌尖卷起嘴角邊的白濁，半瞇著眼吐出對任何男人都受用的挑釁：「有些濃了。如何，還行再來一次嗎？」  
「用不著刺激我。」  
撩起因為汗水而落在前額的髮絲，Harry俯身吻上魔法師染上緋色的眼梢，翻身躺在一旁順勢將兩人的眼鏡擱到一旁的小几，「願望達成我也滿足了，今天換你來吧。」將腦袋斜撐在掌根上，男人面上的潮紅尚未退去，嘴角噙著笑低啞的聲線滿是高潮後的慵懶。  
──很顯然能夠坐上Kingsman王位的男人並不怎麼尋常。  
褐髮的亞瑟王大多時候是居於上位，也許一般男性喜歡藉以宣示主導權，但在這份關係中兩人的定位本就極富彈性，時不時位置調換的情趣只有當事人才能體會箇中滋味。

望向身側的男人瞧了良久沒答聲。  
沒預警地，Merlin驀然翻騎上Harry腹間，挺起腰毫不客氣地將胯間吐著黏液的器官向男人的掌心送去。  
「你舒坦了，我可還沒呢。」  
說著，沾了潤滑劑的手指也沒閒著，熟門熟路地向自己股間探去。

琥珀色的眸瞳倒映出男人的動作，Harry有些訝異。  
「今天不來嗎？」  
挑了挑眉問道，手上不忘或輕或重地捋動，指腹自敏感的會陰一路向上劃過腫脹肉色的柱身，帶著薄繭姆指停在極其敏感的鈴口來回摩擦。  
「哈、唔……」  
男人不上不下的撫摸沒有任何紓緩作用，興頭上的魔法師可沒什麼好脾氣，惡聲惡氣地指揮著：「使點勁啊嗯、對那邊……」襯衫仍半掛著，Kingsman的首席後勤官一手在身後擴張，一手抵在床上作為支撐，仰著頸子使勁扭腰，怎麼舒服怎麼來。  
畢竟倆人的關係都持續了二三十年，全身上下還有哪一處是對方沒有瞧過摸過的，現在再擺出什麼扭捏模樣未免太過矯情。

多處敏感點同時受到刺激，本就起反應的肉柱迫不及待地顫了顫，「這個、休息夠了吧？」一把握上男人重新勃起的肉刃，Merlin舔了舔唇角，染上慾望的眉梢滿是春情。  
「等急了嗎？」  
「哈、嗯別廢話！平常出任務時動手不是挺利索的嗎，在床上總是這麼拖拉。快進來……」  
粗喘著，沒待對方有所反應，讓強烈空虛感折騰得發狂的Merlin便急不可耐地扶著男人粗長的物事抵上股間的凹壑，放低了身體的重心，清晰地感受到穴口被一點點撐開的窒息感。

這些年來，兩人除了工作上合作無間以外，身體的相性也是一等一的好，侵入與被侵入的位置彷彿為彼此存在似的緊密嵌合。  
不住收縮的甬道被外來的灼熱填滿，軍需官滿足地喟嘆出聲，「唔嗯……」扭著腰聳動著，操弄埋在體內的凶器一次次摩擦過前列腺的位置。  
「嗯更裡面、對唔……啊大力點……」  
任由Merlin哼哼著指揮，身下的男人反常地沒有出言打趣。  
兩相配合之下，不斷堆疊的快感來個更加猛烈，沒預警又是一個深頂，觸電似的酥麻自接合的部位爬滿全身，喉結上下滾動只能夠傳出略啞的呼嚕聲，在囊袋收縮著同時下意識弓起腰，後穴驟然絞緊，本就箭在弦上的男人很快便哆嗦著雙腿攀上高峰。

有人說男人的高潮就像是經歷一場小死亡，縱使已經是這種年紀，Merlin仍舊深有感觸。  
就著插入的姿勢，脫力的軍需官懶洋洋地趴在自家情人或許不如自己壯實卻足夠擔當的胸膛，不住粗喘。  
「累了？」摩挲著男人透著薄紅的耳廓，親吻落上光滑的腦門。  
「哼……」  
腦髓像是隨著精液射出似的沒了思考能力，僅能下意識對男人的問句發出意味不明的鼻音。  
半晌，稍稍緩過神的男人掀了掀唇瓣，翡翠色的眸瞳對上那雙同樣寫滿情慾的琥珀石，「換個姿勢再來一回，需要我重新把機師服穿上嗎？」低沉的聲線透著揶揄。

「古今中外的例證能夠看出，王是不可以因為留連美色而耽誤朝政的啊……」  
「那麼，只能再來兩回了。」  
撇了撇嘴，首席魔法師特意擰著眉做出一臉可惜的模樣。  
「如你所願……」  
再次吻上那雙唇，僅是輕輕一碰沒有多作停留。  
摟著懷裡著情人側過身，將男人結實修長的腿架在肘關節的位置，挺著腰胯，徐徐抽送自己那讓溼熱內壁緊緊包裹的欲望，比起前一回的迫不及待，此刻更近似情人間的耳鬢廝磨。  
畢竟，夜還很長。

 

＊

Merlin有大胸所以我就RYY(艸


	4. NO.4

特意排開所有待辦事項，早早回到家的男人反手將門板帶上，熟練地摸黑找著電燈開關。  
燈光一閃，半瞇著眼不意外在客廳沙發上發現不請自來的訪客，正是──現任Galahad──他那曠班了大半下午的同事。  
只見黑傘被擱在一旁，與平日的嚴謹不同，男人向來梳理得一絲不苟的髮絲有幾縷落在前額，低垂著眉眼動也不動，雖說仍交疊著雙腿端坐著，Kingsman的軍需官仍能瞧出幾分頹喪。

沒有問對方如何進門這種蠢問題，也沒有打算將男人當做貴賓禮遇，自顧自進房收拾的Merlin隨口問道：「吃了嗎？」  
畢竟縱使強化了保全系統，但開鎖這等小事Merlin沒想過可以難住長久以來做穩首席騎士一位的男人。

「我不餓。」  
得到預料中的答案，換上休閒服的後勤官聳了聳肩給男人和自己倒了杯馬丁尼。  
「我這裡沒別的，只有馬丁尼你就將就點吧。」  
「我也是喝啤酒的。」  
湊近杯緣抿了一口，手腕轉了轉，望著杯中折射出炫目光澤的琥珀色液體，褐髮的騎士如是回應。

聞言，Merlin揚了揚眉，不難聽出對方這是特意開玩笑好讓自己放心一些，而面對男人的迂迴，累積了常年經驗的軍需官自是有一套辦法，「見著了吧，今天如何？」開門見山一句話便問得對方無法沒能逃避。  
「說不上好。」  
「當然，不然你也不會在這裡，獨自坐在黑暗之中品嚐懊悔。」  
「Merlin──」  
「別說你沒有，需要我提醒你上一回見你這樣是為了什麼嗎？」  
沒讓男人來得及打岔，換了個姿勢讓自己坐得舒服一些的魔法師便接著說下去：「十七年前，同樣在你去了Unwin家之後，而十七年後你同樣出現在這裡，顯然Harry你沒什麼長進啊。」  
「那是我的疏失Merlin。」聲線極低，將愧疚掩在眼睫之下。  
縱使面對任何危險總是無所畏懼，親眼看著自己一手帶起的同伴消亡仍免不了如常人般脆弱。  
反覆自問著為什麼沒有早些察覺異狀，否則Lee是不用死的，而那個有才華的大男孩也不會僅止如此。  
「或許是，但自責不能改變什麼。」  
身為當時同樣在現場的一員，Merlin的說法近乎冷酷。  
見Harry沒有反應，男人暗嘆了口氣沒再多說，畢竟幹這行的誰沒有折損同伴的經驗，任誰說破嘴皮都無益，唯有自己想開方是解決之道。

像是無聲的拉鋸，兩人就這麼各踞一方沉默著僵持著，僅餘下秒針移動的細微聲響。  
也不知過了多久，始終沒等著對方反應的屋主發話了，「我去洗澡了，你自便吧。」一口將杯裡的酒飲盡，轉身進房。

 

摘下的眼鏡隨手擱在床邊的小桌几，房門虛掩著，男人也沒顧慮外頭的訪客，三兩下連同貼身的底褲脫得精光。

站在花灑下，身材壯實的軍需官兩眼輕闔，仰著頸子，任由溫度偏高的液體自頭頂沿著臉面沖刷而下，熨燙過每一處肌膚，終至帶走積累一日的疲勞。  
關上沐浴龍頭，以掌根抹去殘在眼睫上的水珠。  
男人不疾不徐地抹開掌心的沐浴乳，將搓出的泡沫依序抹過頸側、胳膊、胸口和腰腹，抬起大腿正微彎下腰的同時，身後傳來門板讓人重新帶上的聲響。

「偷窺有違你的紳士之道吧，騎士。」  
也不管扎在背脊的視線如何灼熱，男人沒有停下手邊的動作，像是沒察覺似地繼續將泡沫均勻地抹過周身各處，直到沒預警地讓人由後環抱住。  
「我幫你洗。」  
只聽男人這般說著，沒待Merlin回應，掌心已經先一步開始動作，吹拂在耳廓邊的熱息是毫無掩飾的求歡：「然後再換你幫我。」  
「不用了，我差不多也洗好了你自己洗吧。」  
一把抓住已經滑過下腹覆上自己胯間器官的手，嘴裡吐出拒絕，「躺在我懷裡腦子卻想著別的男人這種事，你覺得我可以接受？真的需要我可以提供你按摩棒，但我不是你逃避現實的工具。」Kingsman的首席軍需官就是這種時候仍一如往常地冷靜。  
重新打開花灑，淅瀝瀝的水聲在浴室形成迴響，帶走泡沫的同時也打溼了身後的男人。

正如Merlin所言，確認自己清洗完畢的軍需官頭也沒回便毫無戀棧地步出澡間，始終沒有給對方一個眼神，畢竟男人需要的從來都不是憐憫。  
毋需去看，也能夠知曉那雙空洞的琥珀色眸瞳中是如何浸淫在悲傷之中，當然不是因為求歡失敗，而是為了心頭那道始終跨不過的坎。

 

慢條斯理地將自己打理好，這會才從衣櫃裡取出屬於男人的睡袍和吹風機，便聽身後傳來開門聲。  
回過頭，只見男人未著片縷，淌著水的濕髮垂在前額，略顯蒼白的肌理讓水氣氤氳得透出一層薄緋，興許是少了鏡片的保護，泛紅眼梢顯出幾分惹人憐愛的錯覺。  
「謝謝。」  
接過Merlin手上質地柔軟的真絲長袍隨意披上，慢騰騰在腰間繫了個鬆垮垮的結，散漫模樣與平日的西裝筆挺大相逕庭，一如卸下鎧甲的騎士，柔軟的內裡與常人無異。

「坐。」說著，邊朝男人揚了揚手裡的吹風機。  
頂著大光頭的軍需官家中常備自己用不著的生活用品，單就兩人的互動來看，是為誰而備自然不言而喻。  
「最近會舉辦新一任Lancelot的徵選。」  
伴隨著溫風輕拂，魔法師平日用於敲擊鍵盤的手指靈活穿梭地在髮絲之間，強烈的心安令男人不自覺放鬆，並未聽清男人說了些什麼，只是懶洋洋地拉長了鼻音：「哼？」  
「那個叫Eggsy孩子，還不錯吧。」  
「有足夠參加海軍陸戰隊和奧運比賽的資格，體能部分確實有些資質。」  
「你還沒有推薦的人選吧。」  
「你說讓我推薦Eggsy？」  
雖說不是沒有察覺男人的暗示，但真正聽著Merlin把話說開卻又是另一回事，猛地抬頭對上那雙綠眸，Harry的語調甚至有些驚慌失措：「不、不行。他並不適合。」

每當一名圓桌騎士折損，便會由現任的其他探員推派候選人參加選拔，而不久前Lancelot被Gazelle所殺，依照慣例自然應是會補充新血。  
然而，打從Lee意外身亡後，Harry便再也沒有推薦過任何一個候選人，同樣地也不再肩負帶領新人的任務。

「尚未經過選拔，究竟適不適合誰也說不準，但就我來看他的確有潛能。」  
「不！不行！Lee因此而早逝，Eggsy他怎麼能──」  
一把按上男人的肩，魔法師吐出口的語句和眼神同樣直白而銳利：「Harry別因為你的愧疚，而自私地選擇扼殺一個孩子的機會。」  
Merlin的話像把鎚子重重地敲進Harry心底，震得男人半晌沒作聲。

像你這種生在富貴家庭的門閥子弟，憑什麼指責我！你有為了錢擔心過嗎？為了微薄勉強能夠生存下去的小錢，什麼是非對錯都不再重要，苟且偷生也不過如此！  
Eggsy激動的駁斥在腦中不斷迴盪，猶記那張仍然青澀的面上寫著強烈的不甘，卻受迫於現實的無奈。  
是了、正如Merlin所說，自己又有什麼立場什麼資格剝奪青年可能就此改變生活的機會。

鼻翼沒預警地讓人捏住，「別想了，我知道你已經有答案了。」揚眉只見軍需官不知何時將吹風機收拾妥當，望進那雙綠眸眨了眨眼，Harry下意識伸手在腦袋上摸了摸，已是一頭乾爽。  
「好了，睡在我的床上不準再想其他男人。」  
聞言，還來不及做出反應，下一秒鐘眼前一花，整個人已被壓倒在床上，讓厚實而溫暖的懷抱牢牢桎棝。  
「是說，我怎麼當初就看不出你這麼纏人呢？」嘴角帶笑，吐出口的語句似是自問，又似是揶揄。  
「大名鼎鼎的Harry Hart也有看錯人的時候嗎？」  
「不、我看得很準。」  
說著，邊將前額抵上對方光裸一片的額際，鼻尖相蹭，像是為了營造神秘感似的特意放慢了語速：「從第一眼看到你開始，我就知道你極度偏執，還有強烈的控制慾……不過，我的確甘之如飴。」  
眉頭一挑，顯然被討好的魔法師沒有反駁，「睡吧。」只是輕哼了哼順手將床頭邊的小燈關掉，復又將男人摟得更緊一些。

黑暗之中，沒預警地Harry打破了沉默。  
「Merlin。」  
「睡覺。」  
「今天真的不做嗎？」就像是不願早睡的調皮孩子，褐髮的騎士不屈不撓地誘惑身旁的魔法師。  
「睡覺。」男人拒絕的語氣生硬而平板。  
「枉費我剛剛特地做了準備。」  
常年以來兩人誰上誰下多是興致來了隨狀況而定，多數時候體諒男人在外頭四處走闖出任務，內勤的軍需官總是承受一方。  
明知對方會提出這種邀約即是評估好了自身的情況，向來謹慎的魔法師仍不忘反覆確認：「你明天沒有任務吧？」  
「你說呢？」  
「我說，都這把年紀了還能胡鬧整晚嗎？」  
也不知是想到了些什麼Merlin兀自低笑出聲，俯身啃上騎士裸露在睡袍領口外的鎖骨，略啞的聲線已經染上情慾的味道：「沒關係，恰好趁今天這個機會來做個實驗，親愛的Galahad會配合的吧？」

常言道，拒絕誘惑的最好方式就是接受誘惑。  
面對男人一而再再而三的挑釁，一昧退讓的魔法師自問找不到理由拒絕這個能夠身體力行的機會，好讓對方知道什麼叫適可而止。


End file.
